Update HistoryNS
;Reference source :https://www.althi.co.jp/worldneverland/elnea_ns_en/ns_news.html :https://www.althi.co.jp/worldneverland/elnea_ns/ns_news.html ver1.5.0 November 1, 2019 * An "Enchantment" feature which makes characters more powerful has been added. * Enchantments, as well as Divine Pearls required for forging, can be obtained through in-game mission rewards or dungeons in downloadable content. ** A new feature that allows more convenient use of fields has been added. ** By interacting with the signboard at the field, you can now do everything from sowing seeds, maintaining the field, to harvesting. ** Monster figures that can be displayed in the Grand Aquarium Room or your house have been added. ** You can obtain "Slayer Coin" in "Vorugo Forest." This coin is required for purchasing some figures in "Figure Shop" which has been added next to "Caravan Co." ** Several new recipes have been added. ** You can make these recipes after completing Wiala's mission which has been newly added. Changes and Bug Fixes * The marriage restrictions of Mountain Corps have been relaxed and members of Mountain Corps are now able to marry. * * As before, leaders and successors of the Mountain Corps are still unable to marry. * A shortcut button for "Go to Farm" has been added to "Fast Travel." * Special effects have been added for changes to your cash amount when shopping at the market, etc. * Changes have been made so that travelers who are dating a PC are now given priority for naturalization as much as possible. * A bug where the player cannot proceed if he/she attempts to move in the midst of returning home with an NPC has been fixed. * Several translations have been revised. * Changes have been made to some NPC behaviors. Changes to dungeons in downloadable content * Monster figures that can be displayed in the Grand Aquarium Room or your house have been added. * In addition to figures of demons and machines, you can also obtain "Slayer Coin" in the dungeons in downloadable content. This coin is required for purchasing some figures in "Figure Shop" which has been added next to "Caravan Co." * Monsters of new types have been added. * Monsters of new types will now appear on some levels of "Hellfire Lair." ver1.4.1 April 12, 2019 Reference source by Japanese official twitter * Bug fixes ver1.4.0 April 5, 2019 Reference source by Japanese official site *Delivery Updated version including Nintendo SwitchTM version "World Neverland of the Kingdom of Ernea", new function "Interior mode" has been delivered. "Interior mode" is a dedicated mode for setting up and recovering interiors where you can enjoy the decoration of the room. ※ Updated data is downloaded and applied automatically at startup. ver1.3.1 December 20, 2018 * Bug fixes ver1.3.0 December 12, 2018 Reference source by Japanese official site * Add a function to go out on a picnic with friends and family * Added kids' assistance mission and "kids coin" * Added special dessert that increases the experience value a lot as an item that you can get with kids coin * Improvement of children's pasture event scene * Added gift items for adults * Add variations of conversation * Addition of various other missions * Addition of function to cancel mission * When NPC grows, we will respond to return costumes dressed by players * Corresponds so that gathered spectators are displayed in the event scene * Supports to display mission details screen even when receiving mission from NPC * Separate "costume / equipment" list from "bag" * "Lunch box" added for narrowing down "bags" * Parents and children searching for dungeons will double the experience value of children * Other improvements in operability and visibility Changes not officially listed *Two new hairstyles ver1.2.3 October 4, 2018 Reference source by Japanese official site * Correction of mission occurrence condition and unlock condition * Fixed a problem that "Unipasta" recipe can not be obtained even if it achieves mission * Reflecting the import supported data * Other minor troubles correction and adjustment ver1.2.2 September 12, 2018 Reference source by Japanese official site * Added sales items in the market * Add data for import function * Fixed bug related to password migration * Fixed bug that progress became inevitable due to guide competition * Family • Corrected part where kinship range was not unified * Addition of conversation and condition adjustment * Adjustment of mission occurrence condition * Adjustment and improvement of event participation standards * Correspond to display the remaining amount of food when fishing * Adjustment of behavior of NPC * Other minor troubles correction and adjustment ver1.2.1 July 26, 2018 Reference source by Japanese official site * Change of appearance, hairstyle, hair color from 'Costume • Equipment change' screen * From "Costume • Equipment" on the Character Detail Screen to be changeable (Dress change of close friends) * Add destinations to go out with parents and children * Enriching conversation * Addition of mission * Improved operability ver1.1.1 May 11, 2018 ver1.1.0 July 26, 2018 * iOS, Android version of play characters will be able to play with the Nintendo Switch version for each kingdom you have lived. * This update also supports Pro controller. In addition, we are doing faster startup, adding conversation, improving the interface, and it is getting easier to play. ver1.0.2 March 29, 2018 *Tuned game balance *Bug fixes ver1.0.0 March 15, 2018 *Software release Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom (Switch)